Flightless
by DrucillaScarlettDEAMONLOVER
Summary: This is actually something Ive been working on for awhile """"" a girl is born of angel and demon haritage what happens when she is kept from knoing her true identity what will she find out about the light and darkness that follow her


Flightless

Prolog

"Your Highnesses you must run you have to take the little one and hide for the Angels are attacking." I looked up from the desk that I was working at and glanced to the guard that stood in front of me.

"What are you talking about the Angels and Demons have an ongoing peace treaty neither attacks the other?" I stood up to walk over to where my daughter sat on the floor playing with her toys picking the little 3 year old up she clung to my neck hiding her face against it, clutching to the doll that went everywhere with her.

"Yes but they said that we broke it first so its null-en-void. They claim we killed the Queen of the Angels, Queen Alice." He ushered us out of the room and down the hall trying to get us to safety running down the halls I could hear the shouts of my men , calling out orders , signaling for back up.

"Mommy 'hat's going on?" big gold-brown green eyes looked out from under long black lashes.

"Shuss, nothing's going to happen Krystal Rose we're just going to go and hide till the good men come and tell us that we're all safe ok, but you have to be very quiet so we can go and hide." I looked down at my little girl in my arms. Hearing a mumbled "ok mommy" from her as we ran down the halls.

"You're Highness in here!" I looked to the right seeing a large doorway flying through it I slammed the door shut as the guards ran back down the halls to help their brothers. I sat Krystal down on the chairs in the room realizing we were in the Ballroom of the Palace. I ran to the other side of the room using my wings to fly over the large expanse of hardwood floor. I heard over the noise of the battle I heard a blood curtailing scream.

Spinning around I saw an Angel stalking towards my baby girl. Hands flying up in the air as I flew towards the Angel determination bright in my eyes. I slammed into the him while calling my sais to my hands pairing the blow of the bright red sword he held in his hand. With a twist the Angel sent me flying through the air against the wall of windows. Hearing a crack of protest I kicked off the wall

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" I was in tears, determined not to lose to him, another blow of swords, another block, my arms were dead weights at my sides I couldn't move much considering the large gash in my side , but I held on I refused to let him kill my daughter. Trying to dodge the next blow from the Angel I miss stepped leaving my left side open in that moment I knew I had lost.

"MOMMY!" I could hear my daughter screaming for me I could hear the vile laughter of the Angel.

"Dear little Demon did you really think you would best the King of the Angels, and now you lay dying while your little brat screams for you."

Swift clacking of little heels could be heard I felt a hand touch my face and my little girls golden-brown green eyes filled my vision I could see her one last time.

"It's ok mommy, you're ok now no more pain no more missing daddy now." A gentle kiss was pressed to my check.

"Awe isn't that sweet one last kiss to the dying mother come on you little brat time for you to die too."

"FATHER NO!" Loud footsteps could be heard from someone running into the room. I felt new hands touch my face seeing that I was dying I couldn't be saved.

"Drucilla, Dru you have to stay with me come on I love you. You have to stay with me come on Krystal needs you." I could see my loves golden eyes staring down at me. I lifted my hand up to Michaels face. Gently touching his cheek .

"I..love..yo-u. Take care of Krystal Rose she'll need…..you." and with that my vision faded.

With that my mother died, I was sitting next to her side holding on to her hand. My vision was all burly and I couldn't see much.

"You are to leave her alone Father. She is my daughter, you can sentence me to treason I don't care, but I will raise her and you will never see me or her if that is your wish." I couldn't see the man talking but I knew it was about me I was a smart three year old my mother always said I was special I didn't know why at all I'm never allowed to know anything.

"Hahaha, your funny son this is not your daughter she is the whelp of Demons not Angles she is too dark of hair and to fair of skin. The only way she could prove she's and angle is if her wings would show but children don't have their wings till their 18." The older man turned and looked at me taking one step towards me I snapped my head up looking at the man in front of me blue and purple energy coursing out of me wrapping me in a protective bubble. I closed my eyes willing the day to just go away to not remember anything I opened my eyes looking between the two men white and black colors started to cover my bubble an my world turned black. That's the last I remember of the Sky Lands.

F


End file.
